


Жукастая история.

by Doirin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dog smarter that soome people, Fairy, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Humor, Russian Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirin/pseuds/Doirin
Summary: Не самый удачный день на работе, плюс всякая нечисть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *не научное название  
> 1) АОЙКАКНИСЁКУ – в переводе с японского, синие затмение.  
> 2) Poetic Pan – добродушный Фейри со способностями влиять на эротические импульсы людей.  
> 3)Lilu- фейри провоцирующая яркие эротические сны. Она опутывает нас компульсивными, зацикленными лихорадочными образами.  
> 4)Frog Queen-фейри природы и духа.  
> все это не самое точное описание, противном случаи здесь бы располагалась статья по мифологии.

  Я не самый конструктивный человек, да и старательной меня не назовёшь. Нормальный, такой бездарь. Посему, тот факт, что у меня есть постоянная работа, с которой я неплохо справляюсь, изумляет неимоверно. А вот характер "профессии" не сколько.  
  Я перегонщик, тобесь человек перегоняющий живое хозяйство из пункта А в пункт Б, в не зависимости от деталей.  
  Не то чтоб это была особа важная информация, но без неё вы не поймете, какого лешего я делаю ночью посреди густого смешенного леса, в компании собаки и двоих моих товарищей.  
  Дело в том, что я, Сора и Берг (собака), получили заказ на перегон семидесяти восьми голов редких АОЙКАКНИСЁКУ1. По истечению 142,6 км на место назначения прибыло семьдесят семь синих жуков, сопровождаемые двумя мокрыми людьми. Где то за эти 142,6 км, мы умудрились упустить ярко синего жука размером с кулак, стоимость которого превышает стоимости дома моей Мамы и наших внутренних органов, вместе взятых. И если этого было не достаточно, заказчиком не являлись законопослушными гражданами маленького сельского городка.  
  Как вы уже могли понять, в лотерею я прежде не выигрывала.  
  Не вдаваясь в подробности: мы поместила тварей божьих в загон, схватили в охапку друга, Криса, помчались к Бергу, дабы присоединится к поискам движимого имущества.  
  Вот так наша компания и оказалась в лесу, без точного направления или плана.  
  След мы потеряли еще на болоте, когда дружно нырнули (провалились, на чем черт стоял) в живописную полу трясину. А все потому, что Poetic Pan2 решил с нами поиграть, грубо и с членоприкладством.  
  После чего, мы каким-то проведением, вылезли от туда, не понабилась и помощь пикси или других духов. Слава яйцам! И, все бы не него, да только лес, в который мы направились, не особо приспособлен для туристов. Тут и днем в потемках черт ногу сломит, а ночью и подавно делать нечего. Если, конечно, ты не один из представителей ночных фейри, например – Lilu3, тогда конечно, это место для тебя.  
  В общем, при вступление на землю леса, членоприкладство стало наименьшей проблемой. Лишение конечностей, с другой стороны…  
  Беспокоится не о чем, наша царица и Богиня (она была освещена королевой лягушек4 и лесной женщиной5, утверждение не столь далеко от истины)   Берг, без задоринки, вмиг проведет нас через лес. Всего-то 15 километров через дом дружелюбнеших созданий.  
  Мечтать, знаете ли, не вредно! Все только и горазды, что критиковать. Надо мыслить позитивней, люди!  
  Так вот, не прошли мы и пяти километров, как я запуталась ногой в терновнике, тем самым упустив изведу товарищей. К тому моменту, когда я освободила свою верную конечность от оков растительности, их попросту не стало.  
  Но не чего, искать пришлось не долго. Индикатором месторасположения оказался ряд нецензурных выражений в пересмешку со злым лаям и едким смехом.  
  Хороший был кустик, может вернуться к нему, чайка попить?  
  Следуя за шумом, я обнаружила своих людей, или верней сказать, их головы. Будем, надеется, что остальная их часть пограблены в землю. Покрайней мере Берг целёхонька, хоть и изрядно потрепана. Не её вина, сами бы попробовали отогнать от орущих голов (по мне так, зря это они) кучку неугомонных Bwbach6.  
  Порывшись в голове на наличия причин необходимости спасательной операции, я прикинулась ветошью, дабы исследовать местность.  
  Глупая логика, кому она только сдалась.  
  Если я права, и Фортуна косо на нас смотрит, то здесь найдется…яп, вот и он родимый, чем бы его теперь хорошенько шандарахнуть? Прищурившись и осмотревшись, пришла к выводу: самой увесистой, движимой шандарахолкой оказалась моё тело.  
  Печалька.  
  Перекрестившись три раза для пущего толку, со всей дури прыгнула всем своим весом на «безобидный» змея подобный отросток. Затем тут же последовал полет на луну, парашюта мне, разумеется, не выдали, посему мое, не владеющее особыми аэродинамическими свойствами, тело рухнуло наземь под оглушительный визг поваженного зверя.  
  Если брать в целом, план увенчался успехом. Вероятно? Стоит удостовериться, что жабокрыс * не заглотнул парней убегая.  
  Вот полежу с минуту и проверю.  
  Через минут пять, меня, в том же положении лежа, нашла Берг и, умерев от асфиксии, я переродилась в более слюнявую версию себя.  
  Все снова в сборе.  
  Не имея особого желания получить добавки от иных представителей местной живностей, было единогласно принято решения, на котором настоял  Крис, вызвать Лунного Сфинкса7. Божество. Вот с какого грибочка ей помогать путникам, мне невдомек.  
  Призыв заключался в поклоне Криса земле и луне, которую вовсе не видно из-за плотности ветвей. Знаю, звучит странно, ну вам покрайней мере, смотреть на это не пришлось. После выказанного почтения, он, став на колени, возгласил что-то на кёльском. Буквально через минуту повторяемой кёльской фразы, луна осветила наш путь.  
  Должна заметить, в потемках лес выглядел дружелюбнее.  
  Но, не смотря на это открытие, дальнейшая дорога, через дебри прошла без происшествий. Видимо присутствие столь сильного Фейри не особо располагает к конфликту.  
  Покинув лес, перед нашим взором предстал замок, возвышающийся на холме. Тобесь остальные увидели его, я же встретилась взглядом с гумусом, вот что случается, если совместить паутину и выступающий корень.  
  Забудем о моей неуклюжести и вернемся к замку, единственной причине присутствия здесь Криса. Серьезно даже от Сора больше толку, а он следопыт.  
  Крис, живущий в нашем городке, населением в 152 с половиной человека, полноправный хозяин данного сооружения и всего с ним связанного. Свои имения он предпочитает лишний раз не навещать. Можно понять молодца. Мир духов, Фейри и им подобных увлекателен, однако иногда требуется обычное сволочное общение с людьми.  
  Поблагодарив Лунную Фейри, мы побрели к главным воротам, где владелиц трижды постучался по прутьям из лазы. Не успел шорах третьего удара разнестись по холму, как за вратами в воздухе возник мужик, который в тот же момент рухнул на землю под грохот разбитой тары.  
  Звоночек знати, ведете ли, он в буквальном смысле призывает привратника по первому зову хозяев или званых гостей. Как-то спросив, что произойдет, если человек в тот момент обременен иными делами, Крис, скорчив лимонную жору, коротко ответил; - Система далека от идеала. Подробности мне показались излишними.  
  Ругаясь благим матом, мужчина принял вертикальное положение, вытащил из-за воротника кулон, страной формы, сделанный из не знакомого мне матерьяла. Отворив им портал, он обернулся, пнув обломок бутыли, посетовал по направлению хижины, что при замке. Последовав за ним, мы очень скоро обнаружили отсутствие определённых атрибутов в его скромном жилище, таких кат водопровод, если вы конечно не считать за мудрёную системы поступления самогона в предназначенные ему сосуды.  
  - Чего надобно, хозяин.- безучастно спросил привратник.  
  Наше объяснение звучало столь же кратко. –Жук случаем не пробегал?  
  -Почемужь не пробега, с час назад пробег, да через дальнюю калитку умыкнул.  
  Новость, эта как-то не приободрила. Ведь именно там располагался лабиринт.  
  Серьезно, лабиринта нам еще не хватало до куче. Заодно зайдем в гости к Nicnivin8, поговорим по душам, она любит там порой отдыхать от мирского.  
  Кому такое только в голову пришло?  
  Махнув по рюмочки и вооружившись картами, мы направились через чёрный ход в лабиринт. Он походил на своевольную смесь чудаковато расположенных каменных стен и различной плотно разрастающейся растительность. Могу поклясться, некоторые деревья двигались посредством гимнастических упражнений.  
  Не выделяя частностей составленного нами плана, скажу лишь, что мы порешили разделиться. Я и Сора, Крис и Берг. Выходили из соображения утилитарного использование времени. Вышло, чутка не по плану. Если кто спросит, всему виной дикий Crouch9.  
  В скором времени, серьезно и получаса не прошло, как за нами погналась стая злобных собак, избежав которых мы повстречали Foul Faery10. Чему последовала сора с применением физического насилия, в результате чего мы «по-братски» разделили карту, и каждый пошёл своей дорогой.  
  Кусок карты оказался не самым полезным инструментом, даже когда я сообразишь перевернуть её. Ввиду чего я заблудилась, и вот уже в лабиринте отдается эхом мои гнетущие мысли.  
  -Я не способен не чего сделать. Все позади. Время ушло.  
  Прощу прощения, ошибочка вышла. Это не отображения моих мыслей, а роптание Gloominous Doom11. Очаровательного старенького Фейри, напоминающего грустного щенка. Приблизившись к нему, спросила, что его беспокоит. Тихонечко потрясывая своими иллюминационными крылышками, он на выдохе ответил;- Вся надежда осталась позади.  
  Я попросила взглянуть на неё, тогда Doom швырнул к моим ногам небольшую сферу, что осветила нас. Ступив в неё мой разум прояснился, надежда воспылала ярче чем когда либо. Даже Gloominous повеселел.  
  Поддерживая трезвость ума надеждой, мне удалось найти след искомого насекомого. То был ярко синее напыление на одной из каменных стен, из которой вырывались ветви орешника.  
  В среднем взрослая особь АОЙКАКНИСЁКУ способна пересекать сотню километров без необходимости в отдыхе. Именно поэтому, ведомая любопытством, я протянула руку к стене, дабы понять, чем обоснована остановка здесь жука. В то мгновение, когда кончики пальцев коснулись тёплой поверхности развалин, этот мир перестал существовать.  
  Глаза ослепило полуденное солнце. Легкие наполнились соленым воздухом перегноя.  
  Когда мои глаза привыкли к новому источнику света, я обнаружила себя в бухте окружённая лодками и рыболовными снастями.  
  «-В следующий раз с собакой иду я. Хорошо хоть Волондеморт в отпуске.»


End file.
